cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Funktuar likes it LOUD
|date = February 15, 2009 |termin = May 13, 2010 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=78179 |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} Funktuar likes it LOUD is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact, formerly a Mutual Defense Pact, between the League of United Defense and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on February 15, 2009. It is an upgrade of The Insanely LOUD Treaty. On May 27, 2009 the treaty was upgraded from a Mutual Defense Pact to a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. On January 11, 2010 LOUD became a member alliance of the Teen Titans who were ed to the SuperFriends, effectively making the treaty redundant. The treaty officially became defunct on May 13, 2010 when the League of United Defense disbanded and merged into R&R. =Funktuar likes it LOUD= PREAMBLE This is a sweet treaty between the RIA and LOUD. Thus, I must include as many LOUD puns as possible. But seriously, I can't stop myself from doing it OH GOD WHY?????????????????????????????????????????????? The new preamble Both the RIA and LOUD agree to this treaty thing. Umm, it's one of those mutual defense pacts. Section 1: lol, moar MDP on ur web Both alliances agree not to be all messed up and take any aggressive action toward the other signatory. Spying, harboring rouges, and other stuff like that is a no-no. Section 2: Could you please turn the music down? It's a little LOUD! lol, i made funny. Umm, both signatories agree that the cupcake is very delicious, we are not to eat him. We also agree to come to the aid of a signatory should they come under the attack of an non allied alliance. Section 3: Crap, this treaty isn't gonna be that long, is it? Both signatories agree to have very LOUD parties very late into the night. Should the cops be called, DrunkWino will handle everything. Section 4: Bar Fight! Both signatories agree that alcohol is ftw. They also agree that they might join in, if the other signatory decides to beat up a quiet sane person. Section 5: =( y u cancle trety? Should for some reason, we come to hate each other, there is a 48 hours cancellation period we starts when one signatory informs the other signatory of their intent. Should one of the signatories violate Section 1, they will have to be taken to the vet and put down. Sign here please RIA nubs *Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God, of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Destroyer of Realities *DrunkWino, Triumvir of Random Insanity, wielder of the Triforce of Drunk, proprietor of The Winery. *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *Agent Lemon, Head of Recruitment *King_Srqt, Head of Military Operations *Apophis775, *WarriorConcept, because he never gets to sign anything LOUD nubs: *The Ascendancy **Prime-Minister: TheChosenOne **Grand Vizier: Draeg **High Chancellor: HeRo1 **Imperial Commissar: Stagger Lee *The Ministry **Grand Emissary: Alcoholic **High Commissioner: Spazquarx **High Quaestor: Azamien **Imperial Regent: cello-chik Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance